


The First Rose

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Roses, Singing, kissing day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Hawke and Varric's first Kissing Day for thesecondseal's Kissing Day festivities





	

Hawke opened her door in a soft creamy lace dress that fluttered around her while the sleeves hugged down her arms before flaring delicately at the wrists. Grey knit socks clung their way up her shapely calves, the barest hint of her rose tattoos peeking out with a hint of thigh. She flashed him a dazzling smile. "Eyes up here, storyteller."

Varric shook his head, a light grin on his face as he ran a hand through his free hair. "It's Kissing Day." She cocked a brow at the phrase and he snorted. "Figures, the rogue Ferelden has no idea." She tapped her nose with a smile before leaning against the door frame. "Well, you're in town this year and nothing is on fire, so I thought you would like to go with me to see Kirkwall in all her glory." 

"I'll get my boots then." When she reappeared at her door she had his duster dangling over one shoulder, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Are you asking me out for this made-up holiday because you want a date or because you wanted this back?"

He tugged her close before brushing his lips against hers. "Do I really need an excuse for a date?" Her laughter bubbled against him as she relinquished the duster. 

The smells hit her before the sights did. Warm smells, sweet and savory, danced in the Lowtown air to mingle with the fresh scent of roses and the dusty smell of harvest. The market was decked in garlands and hearts, pumpkins stuffed with roses adorned every stall. Hawke tugged on his arm, eyes wide as her feet twisted so she could take it all in. "Sweet Maker, how have I missed this?" An autumn wind bit through the crowd, tumbling her curls wildly about her but her eyes continued to dance about it. "Where do we even start?"

He laughed, pushing his own hair back before pulling on her hand. "Come on, menace. Let me tell you the story of Kissing Day." He regaled her with every tale he had heard of the origins of the day; from the seedy merchants looking to make a coin in the low point between holy days to a young noblewoman marrying her baker sweetheart under the divine light of the Maker himself when her family tried to keep them apart. He watched her fall in love with the heart shaped pumpkin sugar cookies and laugh with a group of children that drug her into their circle game before carefully braiding embrium into her hair. They tossed apples, trying to knock over cups for prizes and when he won too many in a row, she fluttered her eyelashes and melted the man's heart before pocketing the prize for herself. Varric had to admit, the tiny golden crown would look better on her but she was more than likely going to put it on the cat. 

They had passed several jewelry vendors but beyond a cursory glance nothing had caught Hawke's eye that he had seen. He sighed, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets as the kids found her again and pulled her away begging for a song. She started up, clapping a simple beat as she sang and the kids spun and danced their game about her. That's when he saw it. A bright red rose, alone in its vase. He approached the seller and plucked it and the woman smiled watching the way his eyes lingered on Hawke. "It suits her, my dear. Happy Kissing Day, may your year be full of love." 

He passed over the sovereigns with a smile. "You too."

One of the children had pulled Hawke into their dance as their parents took up the song. She twirled out and in his direction. She froze lightly on her feet, chest rising with each breath and smile wide. Varric held the rose out to her. "My lady, may I have this dance?"

She nodded her fingers wrapping delicately around the stem, a slight tremble against his. He swept her around the circle for the last few lines and the kids began to cheer. "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

They laughed and brushed their lips together softly before parting ways with the group and heading towards the harbor, fingers still intertwined around the rose. She gave another shaky laugh. "No one has ever given me a flower before."

"Really?" He kicked at a stone. "Their loss, you should have flowers at least every week." She flashed him a smile before her eyes were caught by something. They rounded with wonder before she dashed to the railing to look out over the water. 

"Oh, Varric!" His hand settled on the small of her back. Every year some crazy bastards decorated the harbor chains and the twins in flowers and lanterns. They took the single most depressing thing in Kirkwall, outside of the Gallows, and made it almost cheerful. She turned to him and leaned down to give him a slow deep kiss before leaning her forehead against his. "I like Kissing Day."

He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close with the rose between them. "May your year be full of love, Hawke."

"It will be with you."


End file.
